shugo shugo talent show
by BeyondBirthday1 and Kawaiikat
Summary: im bad with summuries but if you read it you'll like it. i promise its pretty funny. i do not own shugo chara!
1. Chapter 1

K-Chan: hello everyone

Everyone: hi!

Amu: so K-Chan, What do you have planed for this fanfic?

K-Chan: well starting soon we will all be doing a talent show, a big one at that.

Everyone: SAY WHAT!??!?!

K-Chan: yup! And everyone HAS to participate!

Yaya: this sounds like fun!

Kukai: I agree.

Ikuto: whatever

Amu: I'll do it if utau does.

Utau: guess I have to.

Rima: mite as well

Nagi: sure! Sounds great.

Nadeshiko: ok ^^

Ran: sure thing

Miki: fine fine

Su: sounds wonderful!

K-Chan: good now that everyone agrees I must state the rules.

Everyone: NOOOOO!!

K-Chan: I know how you all feel but there is one rule……………..THERE ARE NONE!

Everyone: yesssss!!!

Tadasay: can I be in it too?

K-Chan: of course you can.

Tadasay: hooray!!

K-Chan: okay now ill introduce you all to the rest of the cast and crew. As you all should know by now I am your host. Haruhi Fujioka from ouran high school host club is ower co-host. Judge 1 is Hikaru and Kaoru….

Amu: wait! There to different people

K-Chan: I know that but, the didn't want to be sepret judges.

Amu: oh. Okay then proceed.

K-Chan: ok judge 2 is Shayne Gray from Camp Rock, judge 3 is Shion from Higurashi, and judge 4 is Mew Mew Ichigo. Now does everyone understand?

Everyone: Yup!!!!!!

K-Chan: Great! We'll be starting next chapter. Ok?

Everyone: Got it!

K-Chan: Good. Well I'm gonna go get ready for the next chapter. Bye-Bye!

Amu: I'm gonna leave too. peace

Ikuto: ditto. Bye

Everyone else: later.


	2. Chapter 2

K-Chan: Hello hello hello everyone I'm your host Kawaiikitty or K-Chan!

Haruhi: Hi and I'm your co-host Haruhi Fujioka

K-Chan, Hikaru, and kaoru: Aww don't be so blant Haruhi put more fun into it when you talk.

Haruhi: Whatever

K-Chan: Okay *sweat drop* Time to introduce you to all the contestants.

Audience: *Cheers*

K-Chan: Come out here everyone!

Everyone: We're here

K-Chan: Alrighty then first is Amu Hinamori

Amu: Hello

K-Chan: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Ikuto: Yo

K-Chan: Rima

Rima: Hi

K-Chan: Lulu

Lulu: Hello

Amu: Wait, when did she join in on this?

K-Chan: Oh, I added her last minute. Sorry must have forgotten to tell you all hee hee

Amu: Oi!

K-Chan: Ran, Miki, and Su

Ran, Miki, and Su: Hellooo!!

K-Chan: Yaya

*silence*

K-Chan: Hey! Where's Yaya?!?!

Ikuto: Tadasay was in charge of her.

K-Chan: *glares* Where is she Tadasay?

Tadasay: *gulp* Well…*voice gets quieter* I sent her to Candy Island…

K-Chan: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!

Tadasay: I'm so sorry

Ikuto: *laughing his ass off*

K-Chan: *chases after Tadasay*

Tadasay: Oh no!*runs away*

Haruhi: Well it can't get any worse than this.

Kukai: Umm sorry to burst your bubble but, Ran, Miki, and Su can't participate.

Haruhi: What? Why?!?!

Kukai: Well… as soon as they heard Candy Island they packed and went to hang with Yaya.

Haruhi: Crap!

K-Chan: I'm back.

Ikuto and Kukai: Where's Tadasay?

K-Chan: Candy Island

Everyone: *sweat drop* Oi!

K-Chan: So now the only contestants are; Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Rima, Nagi, Nadeshiko, and Lulu

Everyone: Yup!!

K-Chan: Ok we'll start this tomorrow. I'm to tired after chasing Tadasay all the way around the god for sacken world!

Everyone: Okay then. Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

K-Chan: hello wonderful people! I'm your host Kawaiikitty or K-Chan

Haruhi: and I'm your co-host Haruhi Fujioka

*backstage door opens*

Kairi: sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?

K-Chan: hi Kairi!

Kairi: hello

Amu: hello Kairi

Kairi: oh, H-hello Amu-Chan

Ikuto: grrrrr

K-Chan: well since your hear mite as well join the talent show!

Kairi: sounds good.

K-Chan: great! Well todays talent section is 'my choice music' witch means that all the contestances are aloud to choose there own music they want to sing.

Lulu: sounds good but who's first?

K-Chan: well…. *takes out list that reaches Africa.*

Everyone: *stares* 0_o

K-Chan: says here it's Rima that goes first *rolls up list*

Rima: fine.

K-Chan: okay so Rima go backstage and pick a song and lets cut to a commercial.

*meow mix commercial*

*back stage*

K-Chan: ok Rima have you picked a song?

Rima: yeah.

K-Chan: ok good now come out.

*Rima walks out*

Rima: ok let's do this.

*on stage*

K-Chan: hello everyone we're back and Rima will be singing 'concrete angle' by Martine McBride. Haruhi will you do the honors and get Rima.

Haruhi: sure *yells* Rima! Come on stage!

K-Chan: I could have done that.

Haruhi: but you didn't

K-Chan: true

Rima: I'm hear

K-Chan: okay me and Haruhi are going to leave the stage and have you sing while are judges come up with your score.

*K-Chan and Haruhi leaves the stage*

K-Chan: start the music!!!!

*music starts*

-

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Though the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

*short instrumental*

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it will be to late

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

*very short instrumental*

A statue stands in a shadowed place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain

She stands as hard as a stone

In a world she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she is loved

Concrete angel

~end of song~

K-Chan: that was wonderful *cries*

All judges: 89 *cries*

K-Chan: our next singer will be amu


	4. Chapter 4

K-Chan: Hellooo! This mite be a little late but, I still think I should say it. I do not own shugo chara unfortunately.

Haruhi: when we last left you Rima sang a song that brought us all to tears.

K-Chan: Rima's score was 89.

Haruhi and K-Chan: and are next singer is Amu.

Amu: I've already picked a song to sing K-Chan.

K-Chan: great! That means you can start singing sooner.

*K-Chan and Haruhi leave the stage*

Amu: I will be singing 'my first love' by tynisha keli

-

Ummmmmmm

Did you know that everyday is so much more amazing  
Waking up right next to you feels like I'm daydreaming  
Never thought that I could ever love somebody the way that I love you  
We had our days of fighting breaking up and leaving  
But you'll always make it right your smile made my whole weekend  
It just melts away right into your hands  
Don't ever trade it baby I believe that we gone make it  
ohhhh

Chorus:  
I'm so proud to say that you are my first love  
When we're together baby know that you're the only one  
When you came next to me (Next to me yeah yeah)

And hold me closely  
I know you love me you make my story complete(Complete)  
I'm so happy that I got you here to hold me down (Hold me down)  
I'll never break your heart (Oh never break your heart oh no)  
And go astray no way no how  
Treasure from up above never betray your trust  
Always thinking bout us  
Baby I'm forever in love

Verse 2:  
Ohh it feels so crazy when you wrap your arms around me  
I place my ear against your chest to hear your heart beat  
Take good care of me cause you're the reason (Reason)  
That I still believe our fairy tale has just begun (Begun)  
If I'm in a movie then don't nobody say cut  
And if I could be dreaming then let me sleep forever (Forever)

You're so lovely and sweet like honey  
There ain't nothin can change the way these feelings boo

Chorus:  
I'm so proud to say that you are my first love(ohh yeah)  
When we're together baby know that your the only one(Only one)  
When you came next to me( Came Next to me)  
And hold me closely (Hold me close baby)  
I know you love me you make my story complete (Ohhhhhh)  
I'm so happy that I got you here to hold me down  
(Hold me down baby)  
I'll never break your heart and go astray no way no how  
(no way no how)  
Treasure from up above never betray your trust  
(betray your trust)  
Always thinking bout us  
Baby I'm forever in love

Bridge:  
I never thought that miracles could happen (I never believe)  
Your living proof that he's up there listening  
And whenever I'm lost you help me find my way home  
You direct me back to your house  
Ohhhhhh oh oh oh oh oh...

I'm so proud baby

you're mine...

Chorus:  
I'm so proud to say that you are my first love  
When we're together baby know that your the only one (Ohhhhhh)  
When you came next to me and hold me closely  
(when you came next to me)  
I know you love me you make my story complete  
I'm so happy that I got you here to hold me down  
I'll never break your heart and go astray no way no how  
(oh never break your heart oo no)  
Treasure from up above (oohh)  
Never betray your trust always thinking bout us  
Baby I'm forever in love

I'm so proud to say that you are my first love  
(I'm so happy I'm so happy that I got you here)  
When we're together baby know that your the only one  
(yes you are)  
When you came next to me (Next to me)  
And hold me closely(And hold me)  
I know you love me (I know you love me)  
You make my story complete(ohh)  
I'm so happy that I got you here to hold me down  
(so happy baby I'll never break your heart)  
I'll never break your heart and go astray no way no how  
Treasure from up above(Treasure from above)  
Never betray your trust always thinking bout us

Baby I'm forever in love

~end song~

Ikuto: I wonder if my little Amu sang that song for me?


	5. Chapter 5

~Recap~

Ikuto: I wonder if my little Amu sang that song for me?

~end of recap~

K-Chan: okay that was wonderful! What do you say judges?

Hikaru and Kaoru: we loved it

Shane Gray: you were amazing.

Shion: I thought it was a little to sappy for my taste but it was alright.

Mew Mew Ichigo: that was wonderful!

K-Chan: and your score is……………..100

Amu: YESS! ^^

Audience: * screams and cheers*

K-Chan: okay our next singer was going to be Yaya but….

Yaya: I'm back!

K-Chan: hooray Yaya is back!! So now she can participate!!

Yaya: yeah but , ran-chi , miki-chi , and su-chi are still there because they wanted to stay a little longer.

K-Chan: oh….okay.

Haruhi: when will Yaya be singing?

K-Chan: hmmmmm……..next chapter. Then it will be Ikuto

Ikuto: great. I have the perfect song. *looks at Amu*

Amu: its nothing perverted is it?

Ikuto: no of course not *smirks*

Amu: god help me.

K-Chan: well till next time bye bye!!

Sorry it was a little rushed!


	6. Chapter 6

K-Chan: we're back! And I have some good and bad news!!

Haruhi: the bad news is that Shane Gray got sick and is being replaced.

Audience: Awwwwwww……

K-Chan: yes it is sad... But we do have good news! The replacement is one of my closest friends. And Yaya is back ^^.

Audience: *cheers*

Rima: who's the new 3rd judge?

K-Chan: her name is bliss! Speaking of which……… come on out bliss!!

*bliss walks out on stage*

K-Chan: cast, crew, audience, please gives a big hand for bliss!!

*someone from the audience throws a big rubber hand at K-Chan*

K-Chan: o haha very funny now say hello to bliss or else.

Everyone: hellloooooo!!

Bliss: hello everyone.

K-Chan: well now that we know one another lets have Yaya sing her song.

* K-Chan walks with bliss of the stage and shows her her seat then walks back up stage*

K-Chan and Haruhi: the song Yaya will be singing is 'cry' by tynisha keli.

* K-Chan and Haruhi leave the stage. Yaya enters stage*

-

Oh oh oh Ohhhhhh oh

Oh oh oh noooo oo

Woahhhhhh

Have you ever had a problem you had to keep to yourself and

Your tryin but it hurts like ****

It's a feelin I despise, bringin misery to life

Wishin you had someone to trust in

So you can let it all out convey the reason you been feelin so down

But when you reach out for help you find there's no one but yourself

I know...

(X2)

Life won't be this tough forever, only one thing makes it better

Don't hold it inside, no such thing as pride when your hearts on the

Line its okay to cry

I know what you're feelin, I've been through it myself

Contained emotions I was locked in a shell

Little did I know I was headed down that road

I never had a compass directing where I should go

Make a left off victim road

Continue straight into the light

Because that's where you should find help

(X2)

Life won't be this tough forever, only one thing makes it better

Don't hold it inside, no such thing as cry when your hearts on the

Line its okay to cry

(X2)

And were never too old or too grown to just cry

Said u gotta let it out sometime

Sit in a corner and cry, hug on a pillow and cry

Scream to the top of your lungs and jus cry

(X2)

Life won't be this tough forever, only one thing makes it better

Don't hold it inside, no such thing as cry when your hearts on the

Line its okay to cry

~end song~

Everyone: 0_0 wow

Audience: *cheers the extremely loudest*

K-Chan: OMG THAT WAS FREAKIN AMAZING!!!!!!

Judges: 120

Yaya: yeay!!!

K-Chan: wow you got the highest score!!

Haruhi: she was amazing true but when we come back Ikuto will be singing not 1

K-Chan: but 2 songs!! One song he will get to choose and the others the viewers get to pick.

Haruhi: and they get to pick an outfit for him while he sings the second song.

Ikuto: WHAT!!! I never agreed to that I totally qui….

* K-Chan: whispers in Ikuto's ear*

Ikuto: okay I can live with that.

K-Chan: good now till next time …….

Everyone: PEACE!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

K-Chan: hi ya everyone!!

Haruhi: today is an exiting day!

K-Chan: yup yup today is the day that people get to pick witch song Ikuto gets to sing for his second song

Haruhi: but not only that Amu gets to join him!!!

K-Chan: yup it's a duet!! And they both get to where costumes!!!

Amu: what!!!!!

Ikuto: ha you seem surprised.

Amu: yeah! Of course I'm surprised! Why aren't you?

Ikuto: well 1 I already new about the getting in the costume and singing a song of the viewer's choice. And 2 K-Chan whispered to me about the hole having you also dress up and sing as well so I'm pretty calm about it.

Amu: oi

K-Chan: yes that is all true. But first Ikuto gets to sing the song he chose to sing. So here it goes.

K-Chan and Haruhi: he will be singing 'all to my self' by Mariana trench !!

-

I don't patronize  
I realize I'm losing and this is my real life  
I'm half asleep  
And I am wide awake this habit is always so hard to break  
I don't want to be the bad guy  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why  
I'm killing time (I'm killing time), and time's killing you every way that I do

Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else

I'm under the gun  
Feel like the only one just can't decide what I'm running from  
This isn't what I wanted but  
I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut  
It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough  
And I wish I could breath without it getting stuck  
Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again

Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me

Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else

Na-na na-na na  
Na-na na-na na-na  
Na-na na-na na  
Na-na na-na na-na

(Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like...)

Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I can't stay with someone else  
I'll try and suck it up  
I just can't fuck it up  
I want you all to myself

Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else

Na-na na-na na!

~end of song~

K-Chan: that was wonderful wasn't it folks!?!

Audience: *cheers*

Judges: *look at one another…* we give you 110

Ikuto: yes!!

K-Chan: yup and now its time to go but when we come back Ikuto and Amu will do a duet whereing a costume that the viewers picked.

Haruhi: and they will be singing a song chosen by the viewers too.

K-Chan: and after that Utau will be singing then Kukai then lulu.

Rima: what about Nagishiko and Nadeshiko?

K-Chan: o they have something special planed.

Everyone: oh

Haruhi and K-Chan: yup till next time ……….. bye bye!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

K-Chan: hellloooooo everyone I know it's been a long time but we're back!!!

Haruhi: yup and today is Ikuto and Amu's duet!!!

Amu and Ikuto: do we have to?!

K-Chan: yes you do.!

Ikuto: well what song are we singing?

K-Chan: *sweat drop* weeeeellll no one really reviewed and I got tired of waiting... ^^'

Amu: gawd! I thought I was impatient haha.

K-Chan: hey! I waited for a LONG time so yeah.

Rima: k-chan you still didn't tell us the song they'll be singing.

K-Chan: oh! Right the song they'll be singing is…………… my boo!!!!!!! And they will dress up in a cute street style. Kind of like hip hop style!!

*Amu and Ikuto's cloths become hip hop cloths*

Amu: wait!

K-Chan: nope... start the music!!!

[Ikuto]

There's always that one person that will always have your heart

You'll never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start

Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see

Ooh baby aw...

You'll always be my boo

{Amu}

See, I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh

It's the only way we know how to rock

I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh

It's the only way we know how to rock

[Ikuto]

Do you remember, girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss

Cause I remember, girl, I was the one who said put your lips like this

Even before all the fame and people screamin your name

Girl, I was there and you were my baby

It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)

Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)

Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)

I know we haven't seen each other in a while

But you will always be my boo

{Amu}

I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)

When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo)

You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)

And even though there's another man who's in my life

You will always be my boo

Yes, I remember, boy, cause after we kissed

I can only think about you're lips

Yes, I remember, boy, the moment I knew

You were the one I could spend my life with

Even before all the fame and people screamin your name

I was there and you were my baby

[Ikuto]

It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)

Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)

Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)

I know we haven't seen each other in a while

But you will always be my boo

{Amu}

I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)

When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo)

You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)

And even though there's another man who's in my life

(What we have is in each other)

You will always be my... boo

[Ikuto]

My oh my oh my oh my oh my my boo...

{Amu and Ikuto]

My oh my oh... my oh my oh my boo...

[Ikuto]

It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)

Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)

Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)

I know we haven't seen each other in a while

But you will always be my boo

(Uh uh)

I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh

It's the only way we know how to rock

I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh

It's the only way we know how to rock

~end of song~

K-Chan: that was fun!!!!!

Amu: um I'm going to get some water. Bye.

Ikuto: hey don't go so fast!

*Both of them leave the stage*

K-Chan: weirdoz

Kukai: Sooo when are nagishiko and Nadeshiko going to perform??

Haruhi: I don't know?

K-Chan: they'll do it right now!!!

Rima: what are they doing?

K-Chan: oh they will be swallowing swords!! ^^

Everyone: what!!!!!!????!?!?!?!

K-Chan: Naaah!! I was just kidding they're going to jump threw fire rings while juggling ketchup bottles. And only whereing robes.

Audience: O_O

Cast: 0_o

Crew: 0_0

Nagi and nade: yup that's what we're doing!!!!

Lulu and Utau: but we still need to sing!

K-Chan: you will you just have to wait a second.

Ikuto: umm how many hoops are they jumping threw?

K-Chan: 4

Ikuto: oh okay.

K-Chan: well let's start!!!

Nagi: I'll go first!

Nagi's Pov

I got up to the rings that were on fire. I grabbed the ketchup bottles and put my hair in a pony tail so I wouldn't catch on fire. I started to jump through the hoops when at the last one there was a huge obstacle course so as I juggled I walked on a tight rope. Played double Dutch. And walked threw a maze. And then I finnaly jumped the last fire hoop and stopped juggling.

~end Pov~

K-Chan: that was amazing wasn't it folks?!

Audience: *cheers*

Haruhi: and now its nade's tuuuuurrrrnnnnn!!!!!!!

K-Chan: so let's do it!!

Nade's Pov

I got to the fire hoops and grabbed the ketchup bottles. And as I started to juggle I jumped each hoop perfectly except for the last one. After I finished the obstacle course I wanted to instead go threw the hoop I wanted to jump over it. So I ran as fast as I could while juggling and I tripped and as I started falling I was thinking '_wow this is a really high fall.'_

Then something caught me…………………it was Kairi!! He set me down and I walked back stage I thanked him before I left.

~end Pov~

K-Chan: O_0 omg!!! You scared the holy bujebuse out of me!!!!

Nade: sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

K-Chan: it's okay. Just don't do it again.

Nade: okay.

K-Chan: well we have to go but well be back and we still have some singers and performances ahead. Sooo stay tuned!!! =^^=

Haruhi:bye bye!!


	9. Chapter 9

K-Chan: hi hi hi!! Yesterday Ikuto and Amu sang a duet with totally kawaii outfits!!!

Haruhi: K-Chan!!!!! We have extremely amazing news!!!!!

K-Chan: what is it!! What is it!!!??

Haruhi: we have some new guests!!!

K-Chan: oh. I knew that. I was going to introduce them right now.

Haruhi: oh. Okay then go on!!

K-Chan: yup I'm introducing 3 new contestance!!!! 1st my cousin genesis!!

*genesis walks on stage*

K-Chan: as you can see she has long black hair.

Genesis: dark brown!

K-Chan: oh whatever! Brown eyes and well she likes to were hip hop fashion!

Haruhi: 2nd is her chara teriyaki-san!! She has purple hair. Blue eyes and dresses in a Lolita fashion.

K-Chan: and lastly my chara to-to-chan. She has black hair. Green eyes and dresses in a harajuku fashion.

Audience: *cheers loudly*

K-Chan: and bliss would you mind coming on stage please.

Bliss: okay.

*bliss walks on stage*

K-Chan: well I think that a hip hop contest is in order!

Everyone: what?!?!?

K-Chan: yup but this time where in groups!!!

Amu: this sounds pretty fun!!

Haruhi: yeah!!! What are the groups?!?

K-Chan: okay it's me, genesis, bliss, teriyaki-san, and to-to-chan! Is group 1! Group 2 is Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nadeshiko and Nagishiko! Group 3 is Yaya, Kukai, lulu, Utau, and Kairi! And group 4 is Tadasay, ran, miki, su, and dia!

Ikuto: hey! When did he get back!!!!???

K-Chan: yesterday.

Ikuto: damn it!

Amu: um Ikuto you don't have to worry about Tadasay because I already lov……

Ikuto: you already what? *smirks*

Amu: oh! Umm n-nothing. I-i-i-I was just um………… I gotta go!!

Ikuto: I knew she loved me. Hey! Wait up! *chases after Amu*

K-Chan: ahhhh. Young love. How wonderful!!!

Lulu: umm K-Chan when will me and Utau sing?

K-Chan: oh. Right well I guess you and Utau could sing today then we do the hip hop competition tomorrow.

Haruhi: wait aren't I on a team?

K-Chan: nope sorry. Your gonna replace bliss at the judges table for now since she is participating in the hip hop competition.

Haruhi: oh!

K-Chan: yup!

Utau: um K-Chan is it okay if I give my turn to sing to someone else?

K-Chan: well I guess you could but why?

Utau: well Sooo many people have already heard me sing I don't think it would be fair.

K-Chan: well who are you gonna give you singing turn to?

Utau: ummm bliss.

Bliss: what! R-really?!

K-Chan: well if you don't want to sing that's fine I'm not gonna make you sing if you don't want to.

Bliss: n-no I'll sing!

K-Chan: great! You and lulu can sing in the next chapter okay? So then we'll do the hip hop competition.

Bliss: okay.

K-Chan: okay well now I'm going to give songs to the groups and no one is aloud to switch songs. Got it!?

Everyone: got it.

K-Chan: good. Group 1 will get the song 'you're a jerk'. Group 2 will get 'cupid shuffle'. Group 3 will get 'chicken noodle soup'. And group 4 will get 'walk it out'!

Haruhi: ok so which group goes first?

K-Chan: group 4 and lets do it Pov start it ………now!!

Normal Pov

Tadasay ran, miki, su, and dia all walked on stage while everyone else walked back stage. The music started and they all started to do the dance for 'walk it out'

**(A/n: look it up on you tube and you'll find it)**

Ikuto was backstage laphing so hard it looked like he was about to die of laphter.

"AHAHAHAHAH I didn't know kiddy king was such a bad dancer!!"

Then K-Chan hit him with a bat.

"Hey! What was that for I thought you liked amuto better?!?!"

"I do. But you don't have to be mean to Tadasay."

"Aww Amu tell her to stop being so mean to me!!!! *gloms on Amu*

"G-get off me you perv"

Pov ends

K-Chan: well I think there done the music's stopped and people are cheering

Ikuto: don't you mean laphing.

K-Chan: what was that?!

Ikuto: nothing. Nothing at all.

K-Chan: Ikuto! Your punishment is to kiss Amu!!!

Amu: yeay! I-I mean what!!

K-Chan: *stares*

Ikuto: okay. *kisses Amu*

Amu: *blushes* wow…

Ikuto: *smirks*

Amu: I have to go!! *runs away*

Ikuto: hold up!! *runs after Amu*

K-Chan: wow. That has to be the oddest and cutest couple ever.

Haruhi: yup definitely.

Rima: who is dancing next?

K-Chan: well group 3 is next!!

To-to-chan: Pov starts……………..

Teriyaki-san: now!!!

Normal Pov

Yaya, Kukai, Lulu, Utau, and Kairi all walked on stage and everyone else walked backstage. The music for 'chicken noodle soup' started and they all started to dance to it and they were all really good to every ones surprise.

When the song ended everyone cheered really loud.

End Pov

K-Chan: that was awesome!!!!!

Utau: I have to admit that was pretty fun.

Yaya: yeah! That was supper fun!

K-Chan: yeah well im starting to get a little tired so in the next chapter lulu and bliss will sing and we will have are last hip hop ceruse go. Well bye everyone!!

Everyone: whatever.


	10. Chapter 10

K-Chan: hayyyyyy everyone sorry for the long wait I was sick for a while

everyone: *takes 3 HUGE steps back*

K-Chan: IM NOT SICK ANYYMOOOORE!

Everyone: *comes back*

K-Chan: jeezz

Lulu: can i siiiiiiing nowwww pleaaaase?

K-Chan yes yes you can

Lulu: Yes!

to-to-chan: here's Lulu sining thinking of you by katy perry!

thinking of you

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... 

Adeince: *loud apluse*

K-Chan: wow that was amazing!

Bliss: *pops outa nowhere* yeah that was great!

K-Chan: *jumps at least 2 feet in the air* w-woah...y-y-you scared m-m-me

Bliss: sorry i didn't mean to

K-Chan: it's fine but trie to not pop out of no where again

Bliss: got it

K-chan good well now bliss will preform, we'll finish the hip hop contest, i'll have lunch, and Nagi and Nade will be performing

Nagi: wat?

Nade: okay

Ikuto: please don't say lunch anymore im starving...

Amu: lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch

Ikuto: shut up!

Amu: *smirks* lunch lunch lunch lunch

K-chan: *stuffs a sandwhich in ikutos mouth and smacks amu* amu and ikuto! *black cat ears and tail pop up on k-chan and eyes turn red*

Genesis: oh no! *hides behind Kukai* she's mad and is turning 'lace'

K-Chan: ikuto! u stop conplaining and amu stop teaseing ikuto!

Amu: but...

K-Chan: *glares*

Ikuto and Amu: okay okay we'll stop...

K-Chan: *black cat ears and tail disapper and eyes change back to blue* sorry about that

Kukai: what just happened?

Genesis: well K-Chan has a second Chara,

K-Chan: I've had her ever since i was 8 *takes out a chara egg with black, blue and orange butterfly desines on it* her names 'Lace'

Kukai: ooohh so thats why you said 'shes turning 'lace'

Genesis:yup every time she does she becomes ...

K-Chan: a monster *lace comes out looks like; black and purple hair with orange and black gothic fashion black cat ears and tail and red eyes*

Rima: *hits k-chan with a newspaper*

K-chan: HEY! wat was that for?

Rima: okay okay enofe of this seriouse shit now you said something about nede and nagi doing a preformance?

K-Chan: o yeah! nagi im sorry but *smirks and takes out a skirt and girly clothes* for this you need to dress as a girl* mwa haha!

Nagi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *tries to run*

K-chan: *grabes him be the back of his shirt* but first bliss will sing, we'll finish the hip hop compitishion , some questions will be awsered , then nade and nagi will sing

Everyone: ooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Lace: so here's Bliss singing I hate the homecoming queen

i hate the homecoming queen

Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble trouble  
Watch out if you're near  
She can bring you to tears

She's got two boyfriends and three wannabees  
They follow her around like she's Aphrodite  
She's number one rated, but she's already jaded  
And she's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz  
Everyone wants to know her name  
Walking down the hall she's every guys dream

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen  
Tonight  
That's right

Non-fat sugar-free mochachini  
She says "Give it to me now you can keep the receipt."  
Drinking one after the other, she's trouble trouble  
Tossing back her hair and she just don't care  
Everyone wants to play her game  
Walking down the street she's every guys dream

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen  
Tonight  
That's right

She gets everything she asks for  
But she's somehow always wanting more

Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble trouble  
Watch out if your near  
She can bring you to tears

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen  
Tonight  
That's right

Tadesay: wow that was great!  
Everyone: toatly!

K-chan: well todays been a loooooooooong daayy so bye for nowww

everyone: awwwww damn :(

Utau: bye bye

haruhi: yeah yeah watever bye


	11. Chapter 11

K-chan: helloooo people of earth and farther welcom to another chappy to ...

Ikuto:*inturupts* shugo shugo talent show let's keep this moveing plz..

K-chan: you know wat!

Ikuto: wat u gonna hit me?...chibi..

K-chan:WAT! SIS U JST CALL ME?

Ikuto: chi-bi *smirks*

Amu: *thinks* 'aww he's soo cute!'

Lace: yo ikuto-san.

Ikuto: wat? *stops teaseing k-chan*

K-chan:finnaly! *rolls eyes*

Lace: Amu over here thinks your cute.

Amu: WAT?

Lace: yup i read here mind..

Everyone: 0_0 ...

K-chan: opsy... srry i forgot uuhhh Lace can read minds...he he

Kukai: well no shit sherlock..

Ikuto: *smirks* this could help me...

Amu: oh crap! *runs away*

Ikuto: *stays*

K-chan: ? arn't u going after her?

Ikuto:nah she'll come back... after all she loves me

K-chan:true dat...

(back of the bilding)

Amu: I-i thik I should g-g-go back *walks back in*

(back to buisenuss!)

K-chan: well right now preforming is...the rest of the hip hop comition ...

Rima: srry K but the others cant..

K-chan:why?

Rima: they all left...*points at rest of stage*

K-chan: serously you guys...oi fine then next is...Q and A time (p.s. not really a tallent but i was bord lol) sooo who wants to go first?

Lulu: i will!

K-chan: i thought you all left?

Everyone: we came back!

K-chan: oi. okay i ask each and everyone of you one Q and you have to anwser it truthfully or else you'll get ellecticouted (however you spell it..)

Lulu:okay lets start

(starting...now!)

K-chan: sooo Lulu... who do you like?

Lulu: *blushes* ummmmm Tadese!

Everyone: *gasps then waits*

K-chan: she was telling the truth! okkkkaaaay soooo Lulu... OMG i cant beileve it you like tadese?

Lulu: yea *blushes*

K-chan: OMG I LOVE THIS!

Lulu: *laphs*

Ikuto: can we move on...

K-chan: oh! right ssorry lol next is tadese...soooo tadese do you like Lulu?

tadese: toatly!

K-chan* fan girl squels* OMG i love this job! so r first paring is LuluxTadese! next isss Kukai

Kukai: yo

K-chan:soooooo Kukai who do you like!

Ikuto: wow she is obsessed wit this stuff...

K-chan: *thows a hammer at Ikuto* Shut up i am not!

Ikuto: *douges*

Kukai: well i really like Utau.

Utau: *blushes* rr-r-really?

Kukai: yea

K-chan: Utau! do you feel the same way!

Utau: *blushes* yes

K-chan: I FRIKKEN LOVE THIS! so now our second couple is ...KukaixUtau...next person is ... Yaya

Yaya: hihihi K-chi

K-chan: hello soooo who do YOU like!

Yaya: Hmmmmmm yaya really likes Kairi

Kairi: really!

K-chan: Kairi do you feel the same?

Kairi: well i think i do.. well i mean yea i think i do...

K-chan: YEA YEA YEA YES WE HAVE ANOTHER COUPLE! YayaxKairi next is *evil smiles* amu-chan...

Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

K-chan:YESSSSSSSSS *ties amu to a chair*

Amu: crap ! Ikuto save meeehh!

Ikuto: sorry i cant

Amu: whyyyy

Ikuto: uhhhh weeelllll...

Amu: Ikuto?

Ikuto: she tied me up too. -_-

Amu: ahhahaahaha you got taken by a girl

Ikuto: K-chan is not a girl she is a frikken monster. she is strong as hell!

Amu: watever

K-chan: sooooooooooo Amu... .like or ? and remeber if you lie you get shocked by 2000506 million wats!

Amu: 0_o okay i give up...i love ikuto...

K-chan:OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! *fan girl screams* *faints*

Rima: uhhhhh is she okay?

Ikuto: ehhh she'll be fine

Bliss: yeaaa she'll be okay *puts smelling soaps in front of K-chan nose*

K-chan: im awake! ikuto do u love amu?

Ikuto: well no dah! of course i do.

K-chan: *unties both of them* yea! our next couple is Amu and Ikuto or better Amuto!

Amu and ikuto: oi *shakes head*

Ikuto: sooooo amu *smirks* u do love me ?

Amu: y-yea s-s-so wat ?

Ikuto: *hugs* nothin i love ya too...

Amu: *blushes*...

Lace: shorty blond likes tall purplette dude

Rima: WAT! ? 1 I AM NOT SHORT! 2 I DO NOT LIK NAGISHIKO AND 3 DAMN YOU!

K-chan: rima?

Rima: yes...?

K-chan: you we're lieing weren't you?

Rima: y would you say tht?

K-chan: because your hair is on fire.

Nagi: *dumps water on rimas burrning head*

Rima:thx

Nagi: sure

K-chan: so our new couple is Nagi and Rima finnally were done wit Q and A...

Everyone: finally!

K-chan:next is...nagi and nade singing...Corazon...witch means heart..in spanish

Nagi: (comes out wereing a black and purple plad skirt and a purple and green tang top wit a blue butterfly inprint on the front.) .you.

Nade: (wereing an exat match only in blue orange and pink) we look so cute!

K-chan: now we start!

ikuto: *laphing extreamly hard*

corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Sometimes I just don't get it  
And I don't know why  
Your heart all up in it  
And it still don't fly  
Girl I know- yeah I know  
Sometimes your feeling so low  
When you gotta maintain  
Nine out of ten  
Run the same game  
Girl I know- yeah I know

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

He acts like your man  
But he got girls on the side  
When he makes you hot  
But the truth don't lie  
Girl I know – yeah I know  
Don't run away  
Keep it real with yourself  
Do it for you  
Not for nobody else  
Girl I know (I know, I know) – yeah I know

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone (bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

If your thinking about getting out  
I'm a make it better  
Don't worry about falling out  
We'll get through this together  
Corazon corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon corazon you know this isn't gone

When your thinking about giving up  
Don't you keep on running  
Stay and talk keep it real  
Prima j will keep you going  
Corazon corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon corazon

Don't worry your not alone (no no)  
Baby those days are gone (so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone (your not alone, your not alone)  
Baby those days are gone (bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Were gonna keep moving on

Don't worry your not alone (hey)  
Baby those days are gone (so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone (your not alone, your not alone)  
Were gonna keep moving on  
You know that it's gonna get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Ikuto: *still laphing*

K-chan: tht was great!

Everyone: wonderful!

ikuto: he is such a girl!

Nagi: K-chan? may i...?

K-chan: ehhh wat the heck sure

Nagi: thx *grabs a michedi* we'll see whos laphing after this!

Ikuto: *laphs and runs*

Nagi: *chases*

K-chan: well i guess thts it for th...

Utau and rima: no wait! K-chan in honer of the shugo shugo talent show you must do a final fanally!

K-chan: *blushes* wat ?

Amu: yea yea please will you *puppy face*

K-chan: but...i. ...fine i give up i'll do it.!

everyone: yeaaa

K-chan: okay imma sing then

Everyone: kool

All the chara's: lettttssss get it starteeed! (pov version!)

normale Pov

it was dark and then a single blue light shined on K-chan and she started to sing a beautiful song!

Like an echo...

I can't believe what I saw in you  
For me to think that it was just us two  
While you talking to her  
While she talking to him  
And it gets to his girl  
Then it gets to my friend

She said girl you just gotta let him go  
I'm ya best friend so I had to let you know  
I don't know where to start  
It's like he breaks my heart  
And through it all I still can't deal with us being apart

Been alive 18 years  
But cried a million tears  
My mama told me Auburn you too young to deal with this  
She says your just a kid  
I tell her yes I know  
I think it's bout time that I let him go

_[x2:]_  
Baby I'm sorry, I'm sorry like an echo  
Baby I love you, I love you like an echo  
Baby I'll change, I'll change like an echo  
But your still the same, the same  
I gotta let go

It's safe to say I know what's in store  
You'll call my phone and I'll press ignore  
You roll up to my house  
My brother says get out  
Your yellin' baby please tell me what's all of this about  
But I know your lying  
Telling me your trying  
I try to stay strong  
But inside I'm nearly dying  
Can't take the pain no more  
I been through this before  
This time I'm ready to get over you and close the door

This time you've gone to far  
Don't want your gifts or cards  
Time that I realize and accept you for who you are  
I'm closing up my heart  
Not gonna see me cry  
Won't be an echo when I say goodbye

_[x2:]_  
Baby I'm sorry, I'm sorry like an echo  
Baby I love you, I love you like an echo  
Baby I'll change, I'll change like an echo  
But your still the same, the same  
I gotta let go

It's clear you don't understand what I mean  
Well I'm a player on repeat  
There can be no you and me  
Guess it's time that I let you know

And even though I still love you  
I can't deal with what what you do  
I mean it when I say we're through  
And it's time that we let it go

_[x2:]_  
Baby I'm sorry, I'm sorry like an echo  
Baby I love you, I love you like an echo  
Baby I'll change, I'll change like an echo  
But your still the same, the same  
I gotta let go

It's time for me to let go.

K-chan wiped a couple tiers that fell as she was singing. but was okay because she was smileing in a second and said.

"okay everyone its time to turn it up a little...!"

soon everyone was on stage and really cool music started playing and ikuto and kukai grabed a microphone and started to sing. and soon everyone had a microphone. (a/n. instead of just beaing boys sing it's now a song for everyone)

Ikuto

(lets drop)

Kukai

(yeaah)

Kairi

(Come on)

Tadese

(shake,shake)

Ikuto

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's stirring me up (here we go now)

Kukai  
Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on) 

everyone

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it 

confette and balloons fall from the roof and everyone keeps singing

K-chan " well thts it for the shugo shugo talent show. we luv you all byyyye and drive safe! lol"

Everyone" byyeeee"

THE END~~~~~


End file.
